Flickering Lights
by Red Giraffes
Summary: A/U Veela!Harry Due to the accident involving Voldemort when Harry was born, Harry became a Veela. Now, he has to learn to adjust to his heritage alone, and deal with a nemesis as a mate. HP/DM
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She was in love. Anastasia sighed, realizing that she soon would no longer be in love. Well, she would have love, she would just lose her lover. She was a Veela, a creature bound to a chosen mate. Yet, she had already fallen in love with a boy over the past few years. A mistake from the start, and she knew that. A rule set to protect her and her lover by her parents- no dating. As a Veela, she was independent. And Tom was… well, Tom was just too good of a chance to pass up.

Fate was cruel for them, they thought themselves destined to be lovers; Fate decided otherwise. She knew she would have to face him soon, it's nearly impossible to avoid your boyfriend when they live in the same house. And sat at the same table. And had the same friends. She would miss him; She would leave Hogwarts soon enough to transfer to the school where her mate is at.

Outside the train, she watched as the trees, the mountains, and the rivers slowly passed by. She was alone in her compartment, and considered herself to be lucky to avoid company, mainly Tom, so far. She had only a single carryon bag above her, her other luggage would be sent to her new school. She would have sent an owl and been done with it, but her parents insisted that such delicate mattes should be handled in person. She wasn't a Gryffindor, why did she have to be brave? She huffed, annoyed just at the thought of her parents. She was a full blood Veela- and a houseful of Veelas is not necessarily a happy one.

The train came to a stop, and she left the compartment knowing her bag would be brought to her room for her. The young half-giant boy, Hagrid, was gathering the first years to take on the boat. Anastasia was slightly taken aback, last time she heard he was expelled from Hogwarts and magic. Besides, that job normally beloned to the ancient Quidditch coach. Seems like the kind professor Dumbledore convince the Headmaster to allow him to stay. Or the old man died, or both. She smiled as she got onto the carriage pulled by threstals.

Anastasia has always been able to see them, having witnessed her Grandmother die of a broken heart- her husband having died only three days prior. A veela cannot live without their mate for long-and those who do certainly wish for death.

She spied her current boyfriend stalking towards her, followed by his posse. Death Eaters, he had called him, if she remembered correctly. That started last year, was it? With the mysterious murder of that one girl… Marlene, Marla… no, Myrtle! She noticed his spirit had turned darker, though she reassured herself it was just a stage.

He was handsome a handsome man. Raven dark hair, rich brown eyes, though his smile was viscous. In that I just ate the canary sort of manner. He smiled at her, and sat right next to her on the carriage.

"Hello, gorgeous. How was your summer?" He said, and kissed her on the cheek. Anastasia blushed, unsure of how to reply. His cronies stood there, watching.

"That's… that is what I want to talk with you about .You know, private manners?" She said suggestively, as his cronies started to get on the carriage. He snapped his fingers and they immediately left. Anastasia raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"What can I say? When you've got power, people listen." He shrugged. They sat in silence, as the carriage started to move.

"As you know," Anastasia started. She couldn't look at him, not now. She watched the forest pass by instead. Her throat felt stuck, so she tried to clear it and started again, smoothing her wrinkle-less robe down.

"As you know, I've come to see who my mate is… and it isn't you. I'm sorry, but… you just aren't the one for me. I'll be leaving in a week. I loved you…" Tom scooted away to sit opposite of her, she glanced in his direction. She could see the pain in his eyes, soon masked by fury, and then masked by… evil.

"You will be mine, Ana. No matter what. Together forever, right? Isn't that what you told me? Reassured me? Promised me? I don't like broken promises, Ana." Tom looked up, an looked her straight in the eyes. She fidgeted, uncomfortable with this extended stare. He took out his wand, and with a flick, Anastasia collapsed to the floor. Tom moved to her again, and pulled her onto his lap, smoothed her blond hair down. She wasn't carelessly murdered, no, why waste such a powerful entity?

"Now we are together, soul mates." Tom smiled, and then threw her out of the carriage, never to be seen again. He knew she was with him, inside of him. He laughed to himself, enjoying the extra magic, the more charm granted by the Veela soul. He did love her- just not as much as power. Little did Anastasia know how essential her soul became to his gain of power. And the fall of that same power.

* * *

><p><em>Years later...<em>

It was that fateful night, Tom, now known as Voldemort, stormed into the Potters house. He quickly killed James, and then Lily with minimal effort. Now all that was left was the dark haired, emerald eyed baby crying in the crib. Without a second's hesitation, he sent out a killing spell.

Something went wrong, though. The boy didn't die. No, instead a part of his soul left. Though not entirely his soul, just a sliver of it was Tom's true soul. It was mainly Anastasia's soul, seeking to pass on its Veela inheritance to the boy. This would make the boy extremely powerful as he aged, although his Veela inheritance would not be shown until later. The only sign of the entrance of the soul was little Harry's scar- shaped for the lightning on Anastasia's family crest.

Voldemort could sense the loss of his lover's soul, and could feel the instant drain of power. He relied on that for his charm, for his magic. He was nothing without it, his remaining soul too weak to survive without another magical soul to latch on. He quickly escaped into a forest in the night, leaving Harry and his caretakers oblivious to what Harry would be when he grew older. An extremely powerful Veela.

**(AN: Just trying it out, it will no longer be about Voldemort and Anastasia. Tell me if it is liked or not, and if people enjoy this I will continue it) **


	2. Discovery

Harry woke up from his slumber, startled. He could feel something was obviously unwell. He sat up, feeling slightly woozy. He did not need a clock to be able to tell that it was his birthday; he could somehow just feel it. The boy stood up, reaching out to the wall as the world spun around him. He took a step forward.

"Ron? I don't'-"Harry started to say, but after taking another step towards the sleeping figure, he fell to the floor, completely out.

It wasn't until morning did Ron discover Harry, writhing unconsciously on the floor next to him.

"Bloody hell! Mate, are you okay?" Ron stated, as he shot out of bed, and crouched down on the floor next to his friend. He watched as Harry writhed on the floor, seemingly unconscious. Ron poked Harry's side, causing him to utter a low groan. The red-head ran out of the room, panicked.

Ron's mother was in the kitchen cooking Harry a birthday breakfast suited for kings, humming a tune under her breath. She smiled as she saw her son climb downstairs. He smile soon dropped when she could sense something was amiss.

"Ron? What is it?" She stated, watching her son barrel downstairs from the kitchen.

"Mum! Mum, it's Harry. I don't know what's wrong with him, he's just rolling on the floor, moaning." Ron stated, obviously panicked. The red-headed mother rushed upstairs, her motherly duties required, even if not for a blood relative. She saw the boy on the floor, and could sense something was seriously wrong.

"Ron, dear, go wake your father up. I'm going to the headmaster." She said calmly, before rushing out of the room to floo over to the headquarters.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The raven haired boy awoke in a familiar setting, the Hospital wing at Hogwarts. He glanced around the room, completely lost as to why we would be there. The only thing he could think of is how warm he is, and consequently, how sweaty he is. He tried to wipe his clammy palms off on the sheet, but the feeling did not go away. He heard rapid footsteps approach his bed, footsteps obviously belonging to someone who was anxiously awaiting him to awake.

"Mr. Potter! How are you feeling?" The stern voice of Madame Pomfrey called out to him, as she organized the medical stand set up next to the bed.

"Fuzzy." Harry muttered, exhausted. "Clammy."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Now, do you have an idea as to what caused your sudden collapse?" She poured a potion down the boy's throat, causing him to sputter slightly.

"No idea."He said, losing the clarity of consciousness, He rolled over, and curled up on his left side, hugging the blankets closer. It wasn't long before he was out again.

Deep within his subconscious, Harry wandered around aimlessly. For some reason, he was in the forbidden forest, a place he knew well enough from his many years at Hogwarts. From unicorns, to giant spiders, to centaurs, Harry would swear that any magical creature in the world could be found in the forbidden forest.

In front of him stood a girl, around his age. She was literally shimmering, both her pale blond hair and porcelain skin giving off a glow. She was exceptionally beautifully, like someone from a different existence. Her green eyes shone brightly, as did her smile. She gestured for him to sit on a tree trunk next to her. Cautiously, he did.

"Hello, Harry." The girl said, with a voice soft as rain. Harry was dazzled for a second, before he could gather his thoughts.

"Err, Hello. Why… What… I'm confused." He stated with a frown. Last thing he knew he was ill in bed, inside of the castle next to the forest.

"I can see that. I just… Give me a moment." The girl said, sitting down next to Harry with a sigh. She seemed just as lost as Harry did.

" Okay, subtlety is not my forte, so to speak, so I'm just going to ramble everything at once. Okay? Okay. First, let me start with saying that I am a Veela. The old world kind, not the new kind. I'll explain the difference later. When I was in school, I fell in love with a charming boy named Tom Riddle. Shortly after my sixteenth birthday, however, I found out I was destined to be with some else, so to speak. When I tried to tell him, he- no. He just did not want me to leave. He refused, and proceeded to drain my body of my soul because he's an evil power-hungry jerk. Well, I had to live inside of his subconscious as he kept his hold on me for many years; he was constantly draining me of my powers. Then, the night your parents were…when they decided to depart, I took advantage of his spell mishaps, and attached to your soul. So, as a result, you will ultimately achieve Veela inheritance." She finished. Harry sat their confused, and then started laughing. The shimmering girl had no idea what to make of this.

"I have had some odd dreams before, but this!" The boy laughed. Swiftly, the Veela kicked his leg. Feeling the pain, he realized that he wasn't dreaming, as one of the rules in dreams is that you couldn't feel pain. Or something like that.

"I'm not dreaming? " The girl nodded grimly. Harry sighed, and stared dejectedly at the ground.

"What does this mean, then? I'm not going to turn into a girl, am I?" He said, and she chuckled, shaking her head.

"No, Harry, you will still keep your gender. As to the transformation, I don't want to freak you out. I think it would be better if you figure it out yourself. I'm leaving now, Harry. I've only been remaining to explain the essentials. The rest is up to you."

HDHDHDHDHD

Harry's eyes flew open, as he sat up in the hospital room. His mind felt so much sharper than before, his senses were alive. It felt as though his nerves were sizzling, he was so anxious to move. He got out of bed, stretched, and started to head out of the doors from the private room.

"My. Potter! I would suggest that you lay back down immediately, at least until we can figure out what is wrong with you!" Madame Pomfrey called out shocked from her office. Harry flashed her a surprisingly dazzling smile.

"I've never felt better, Madame Pomfrey. May I please speak with Professor Dumbledore? I feel we have urgent matters to discuss."

**(AN: I am so sorry for the long period of time between updates. I needed to clear my mind of other ideas before I could start on this again. I also sort of lost confidence, doing such a cliche idea that makes no sense in the Harry Potter universe. But then, I decided that nothing I write or read makes sense in the Harry Potter universe because Harry is not gay. End of story. SO I will happily continue my cliche plot, and hope that I can bring something new to an overused idea. Feel free to check out my tumblr, or my other stories : ) The second chapter is always the hardest for me, for some reason. Anyways, I hope everyone will continue to read this story. Read, review, enjoy :D )**


	3. Rational

Harry stopped, at first slightly peeved at meeting oppression, but then understanding her overwhelming need to care for others. Sighing, the boy mumbled a truce and trudged back to bed, allowing the nurse to fret over him like the sick child he appeared to be. If the nurse noticed anything different, she did not mention it and chose to wisely ignore it

Harry absentmindedly asked a few question, both the question and answer he forgot as soon as he asked. His mind was at work, spiraling, spinning; it was almost as if he could feel the nerves in his brain rewiring themselves. Not that it was painful; it was just an odd sensation. Suddenly, he was glad for the diversion in his visit to Dumbledore. He knew he had to plan their future conversation out carefully, in order to get real answers out of the slippery old man. Not that he had exactly shown dishonesty before, Harry just felt like someone with so much power may automatically belittle others on a subconscious level.

Harry heard the footsteps of the Headmaster approach his private rooms, and quickly tried his best to look as sick as possible. To see Harry so full of life would cause major suspicion from Dumbledore.

"Ah, Harry. Quite a scare, I must say. Do you have any thoughts as to your previous experience?" Dumbledore said, as he entered the pale teen's room immediately. Dumbledore did not need to be told anything by Harry, the new powers accumulating in Harry's form was building fast, causing almost a bubble of magic around him, like a slowly absorbing sponge. Dumbledore carefully approached the young man's bed, carefully testing if his magic would let him in. When it did, Albus silently let out a breath of relief, and sat down in the visiting chair next to Harry.

"Professor, I just know something is different. I had the strangest dream, though it was ridiculous nonsense..." Harry said, trying to make the dream sound interesting enough to peak the elder wizards fancy.

"Harry, within every dream is a grain of truth. Maybe sorting through a nonsensical dream will help you determine why you passed out?" Dumbledore said, failing at sounding concerned rather than intrigued. Harry knew he had Dumbledore in his clutches now.

"Well, professor, when it started I was in the Forbidden Forrest, right outside the castle. I think it might have been twilight, though I may be adding that for atmospheric effects. Anyways, in the Forrest there was this beautiful girl. She was blond, fair, tall, just… indescribable. I got the impression that I knew her from somewhere, though I don't know where. She told me her story, that she fell in love with an evil man, who took her soul to absorb her Veela powers, as she was an old school Veela, you know. Anyways, that's all I can remember. Crazy, isn't it?" Harry egged the professor on, trying to judge the skilled wizards thoughts.

"Indeed." Dumbledore said darkly, standing up, towering over the sick bed. The elder man tried to stifle a yawn, as he gathered his thoughts.

"Harry, my boy, I am sorry for my sudden departure, but I have to go check on Severus. He stocking up on potions for the school year, the mention of the Forbidden Forrest justly reminded me I left one off the list. Now, if you will excuse me." With a swish of his cloak, Dumbledore quickly left the room he was in. Although a skilled liar, Harry could tell that he was seeing about a potion for him. Which means he knows who the Veela girl was, the identity of the evil wizard, and the ending to the whole story. Impressed, yet disappointed with the elder man, Harry suddenly realized he hardly knew the powerful wizard at all.

"Harry! Oh, Harry! We were so worried!" The sorrow-filled voice of Hermione called out, as she rushed into the hospital room. She ran in, and kneeled by Harry's bed, grabbing a hold of the boy's hand. Timidly following was Ron, looking abashed at the whole situation. He carefully approached the dark haired boy, and sat in the chair next to Harry.

"Harry, mate, I'm so sorry. If I… I feel terrible. Awful, who knows how long…" Ron mumbled, staring at he tiled floors of the medical wing. Harry sighed empathetically, realizing how guilty Ron was feeling about o waking up sooner. Harry put his best acceptance grin on his face, and stared straight at the red-haired boy.

"Ron, its fine. I'm fine. There isn't even anything wrong with me. I was probably just dehydrated or something, not to worry. Trust me; I don't blame you for anything." Harry said, meeting the bleary-eyes of Ron, seeming to accept the other boy's acceptance. Hermione let go of Harry and leaned back into the red-heads leg, much to his surprise.

"Harry, do you know what your problem is? I've been looking over all the books I owned, trying to make connections where I know there are none, trying to be the knowledgeable person who have come to know me as. But I have nothing. Nothing in any of my books explains what happened to you." Hermione said tearfully, hugging onto Ron's legs, while he ran his hand through her hair.

Harry was legitimately confused. Ron's apology, that he had expected. But not such a heartfelt talk with Hermione, or the sudden affection between the two. Of course, as anyone with eyes could see, they were in love with each other, neither of them realizing it. It would take a fool to ignore how perfect they were for each other.

Harry knew something was wrong, he just didn't know how much.

**(AN: The first part wrote itself, but then I ran out of things to say, and had to add the last part, otherwise the chapter would have been even more ridiculously short. As you have probably noticed, I'm shifting Harry's attitude, though only slightly. So if he seems a little out of character, which was intentional. Everything else will be explained, though the next update might take me awhile. Feel free to check out my other stories :D)**


End file.
